srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Journey Into the Murk
|Diff = variable, but about 9+ at MR 50 }} General Information * Once you complete the first adventure, this one will become available under "Adventures for this location" in Stormfield * This quest used to be available to non-AG members, but since the prerequisite has since been made this one is locked too Tips If you don't like the power or skill you get at the end of the adventure, you can simply quit without saving and try again. Prerequisites Walkthrough While making your way through the centre of Stormfield, you're approached by an elderly man in flowing blue robes who introduces himself as Kibirok. He tells you that during his research he discovered an old map that purports to indicate the location of an ancient tomb within 'The Murk'. He tells you that he is in need of a bold adventurer to journey to this hidden tomb where lies an item of great importance to him. "Undertake this mission and succeed, and you shall be rewarded justly," he says. " You consider Kibirok's proposal. * Tell him you're not interested... ** The mission ends - you will have to quit without saving to try again. Accept the mission... Kibirok gives you the map and a pouch containing four . As you navigate 'The Murk', a series of splashes suddenly ring out from behind and you... * You can use Divination(1+)... * Or attempt to locate the source of the sound... ** Roll 25 or greater on 1-100. You can add your full ranks in Woodsmanship. * Disregard the sound and continue on your way... If you succeed on either check, you gain no XP, but you'll hear a rather curious story. If you fail or don't investigate, you later spot a thin man in green moving away from you though the swamp, but don't bother to question him. If you heard the man's story, you have a choice before continuing: * Decide not to continue and return to Stormfield... ** The mission ends - abandon the adventure at this point or you'll be sent back to Stormfield and you will have to quit without saving to try again! * Continue on your mission for Kibirok... If you continue on your adventure, discover a wide murky pool of open water and a small boat tucked into a clump of tall grass at its edge. When crossing the pool... Roll 50 or greater on 1-100. You can add your full ranks in Seamanship. * Success: No trouble, no experience. * Failure: Your boat tips, you take a small amount (2-5 SP) of damage, and you fight an When you first see the Tomb Raiders -- you may: * Abandon the mission and return to Stormfield... ** The mission ends - abandon the adventure at this point or you'll be sent back to Stormfield and you will have to quit without saving to try again! * Continue the mission despite this unsettling turn of events... ** Scare them off with a Power: no experience. ** Introduce yourself: you fight ** Attack them: You have a chance to surprise them. *** Roll a number between 1-100. You can add your full ranks in Woodsmanship and Thievery. *** If you surprise, you fight . Otherwise they are as above. ** If you fought: *** *** *** x2 *** *** 15 to 30 gold tokens When you meet the Apparition -- you may: * Leave: no additional rewards * Apologize: He gives you the * Attack the . Note he is NOT affected by the Creyn Blade. ** 50 to 100 gold tokens ** And the following unique items: When you get back to Stormfield, you may: * Keep the cloak/Avoid Kibirok: no additional rewards * Trick Kibirok by giving him the fake cloak: ** 200 gold tokens ** 384 general experience * While leaving town: ** a random power, random skill or nothing (see Rewards) ** 256 general experience In short, go on with the mission, slay the raiders, slay or apologize to the ghost, trick Kibirok and be rewarded by everybody. Rewards Summary * 4 kepbekk leaves * 200-400 gold tokens * 384-666 Total Experience * Bestowed randomly with one of the 10 basic Powers - or one of the 10 basic Skills (if you already have the 10 basic powers) Rewards Detail * 4 kepbekk leaves * 17-34+ combat experience if you kill the unseen swamp predator in the pool. * for killing the tomb raiders: ** 2+ combat experience ** ** ** x2 ** ** 15 to 30 gold tokens * for killing the apparition: ** 64-103 combat experience ** 50 to 100 gold tokens ** * If you give Kibirok the fake cloak: NOTE: You don't have to apologize to the apparition! ** 200 gold tokens ** 384 general experience * then, once outside and about to leave Stormfield, a mysterious character astride a mule lays his hand upon your shoulder and you recieve... ** one of the following: *** If you have 9 or fewer basic Powers: A random basic Power (any but Shadow Magic) *** If you have the 10 basic Powers: A random basic Skill (any but the weaponry sub-skills) *** If you have all 10 basic Powers AND all 10 basic Skills: Nothing! ** 256 general experience for completion NOTE: You do not get this completion reward if you choose any of the options offering you the chance to turn back, at several points throughout the adventure! Category:Kepbekk items quests